Payton's A Rocket's Life Background Check
by Ym89
Summary: lol xD this is Payton Doroky's story on how she became part of the Rebellion xP It's not really close to being done yet XD but what ever n n hope you like readin it!
1. Chapter 1

Well… I'm running to work or school or… whatever. I'm running to the lab again. And I'm late. Really late. I sighed. Gawd! The Professor's gonna be sooooooo mad! I thought to myself.

Crash!

I ran into something. Again. "Sorry!" and I dashed off again.

By the time I get to the front gate I was huffing and puffing, out of breathe. I rang the doorbell, if that's what you can call the box on the wall.

"Who iiiis iiittt?" the little voice on the other end said.

"It's me. Lemme in." I was annoyed with myself and I didn't have time to waste. 'Cause when the Professor's mad you don't want him any madder.

"Why should I Pay-pay?" the smug voice said.

"'Cause if you don't Gary then I'll punch your face in." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oooh! So scared! Ha!" Gary said as he made the gate click open.

"Thanks." I say as I walk in to the 'courtyard'. Deep breathe. And off I went. Running again, two stairs at a time.

It took me about 7 minutes to scale the steps. I was breathing pretty hard at the top and then I see Mr. Evil. Gary tattled on me for my threat! That little brat! Ok so he's a year younger than me but, meh.

"Payton!" the Professor said, I cringed. This has got to be the maddest he's ever been! "Why are you late? And why did you threaten Gary?"

"Sorry, Professor Oak. I slept in again." I said as innocently as plausible at this point.

"Again! Payton, how much sleep do you get at night?"

"A good eight hours, sir. I go to bed at like… 9:00. I dunno how…" I trail off.

"Payton…" he sighs. "Gary go play with your brother."

"What!? But she threatened me! Doesn't she get some sort of punishment?" Gary squealed.

"I'll deal with it Gary. Now go," the Professor commands.

"Fine," Gary says as he sulks off.

"I-I'm really sorry I'm late. I-it won't happen a-again." I manage to stutter out, almost in tears. I don't know why but lately been really mad or really sad around people.

He sighed. "Come on don't cry, Payton," and kneels down to look me in the eyes. "You're fine."

I looked at him. The Professor… he's really the only one in Pallet that has some idea of what's wrong with me. "Ok."

"Good. Now," he stood up. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Yeah!" I nod and follow the Professor into the lab.

We got there and guess what we find.

"It's my toy Garwy!" the little nine year old shouted.

"No! It's my turn, Brooody!" Gary shouted at his little brother.

Me and the Prof both sigh. They always fight. Always.

"Stop it you two." Prof said.

"But! Graaandpaaa!" Gary whined.

"Grwampsie! Garwy are being mean!" Brody sniffed.

Time for a mood swing…

"What the crap! Stop fighting! It Brody's toy Gary leave him alone!" I shouted, fed up with their fighting after two minutes.

"Pay…ton?" the Prof asks.

"Oops!" I gasp.

He sighs, "It's ok. Let's go." He motions me to the computer. "There's a message here for you."

"For me?" Who would want to send a no one like me something?

He opened a message. It read:

Dear Professor Oak,

We hear you have a student/apprentice. We would love for him/her to join us at our Pokemon academy in Azeala town, Johto.

It's a school preparing young Pokemon trainers, breeders and co-odinators for their own journeys, if they are permitted. The school includes boarding, meals and, of coarse, a great education.

We hope to hear back from you.

Sincerely,

The Pokemon Academics Organization.

"Wow…" I said dumbfounded.

"Hmm… So, what do you say? It's your choice." The Professor looked at me intently.

"Well…" I pursed my lips. I dunno… I thought.

"They're probably expecting a 13 or 14 year old, not an 11 year old."

"I… wanna go." I said at last.

He grinned, "Then let's go pack. You leave in the morning." He stood up and started to walk away.

"T-tomorrow?" I just stared blankly at his back.

"Yep. Hurry home. You can't be late tomorrow." He waved and walked into his study.

I stared for a few more minutes and turn and run out the door.

He's right; I thought to myself, I can't be late.

I ran full speed for a good 15 minutes or so and then I run out of gas. No. Not that kind of gas.

I rest for about ten minutes and when I try to stand, my legs are like jelly. I scowl.

This always happens when I run too much. I sigh. Guess I'm staying here a little longer. I stared at the clouds for a time. My eyes started to droop and I fall asleep.

In my dream I felt the breeze flow through my hair. Light and unthreatening. But then it got violent, tearing my belongings away. It took my pokeballs, my house and everything else.

"What do you want Tayler?" a male voice shouted.

"Oh little brother, Tay-lor," a girl voice said emphasizing the difference in their names. "Why must you be so… cruel? I am much more worthy to help this girl find her destiny."

"Forester told me to take care of her," the boy stated. I look for the speakers and find them arguing under the tree I was sleeping under. There's a girl there with silver hair…

"Who? Oh. Yes, your gay charge," she smirks.

"He's not gay!"

"Wrong tense brother."

"Forester isn't dead!" he shouted, blasting me out of the strange dream.

I woke with a start. "What the…" I looked around. "What was that about?" I shrugged. Doesn't matter now I guess.

I look at my invisible watch, then at the sun. I had been asleep for a while. Good thing I wasn't far from home. I stood, stretched and then dashed off.

It was sunset when I got home, a purple sunset. Those don't happen in Pallet town much.

"The Johto region, huh? Well then…" I said and turned then walked into my house.

"Ok, Eve where are ya?" I called my eevee out of hiding.

"Eevee!" she says as she hops on me.

"Hey buds." I grin.


	2. Chapter 2

I petted Eve a couple times, before taking off my room, having to go through the living room.

I burst in through then, shouted a quick hello to anyone that was home, and dashed up the stairs into my room.

I have to get myself packed. I clenched my fists and nodded, ready to prepare for my journey.

I pulled a bag out of my closet, slowly folding and packing all garments, as to save space.

I need that shirt, and those shoes I thought to myself, before realizing that if I continued that way, I would run out of space quickly.

I sighed, removing a few of my favorite articles of clothing form the bag.

I squeezed a few last things in, including my pokeballs and toothbrush.

'Ready!' I shouted softly, falling back on my bed. 'Better get a good nights sleep! I'm leaving tomorrow early so I can go to that place in Johto…'

I couldn't even remember exactly where I was going.

'Failure,' I sighed, before tucking myself under the covers, and promptly falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock.

I groaned, 5:30 am was much too early, but in order to make the train, I had to awake.

I forced myself to get out bed, picking up my bag, and opening the door to my room.

I somehow managed to just barely make the train.

I sat quietly in my seat, pondering all the adventures I would have away from home.

I still wouldn't be arriving for a good hour or so.

I wondered why Professor Elm had wanted me to come so early.

'Double,' I sighed, sticking my hand into my bag, and grabbing a pokeball, 'Come on out.'

Double appeared, looking rather joyous, before being tossed back a few steps when the train took a turn.

'Ai!' My Aipom said in shock, leaping up onto the seat and bracing herself for the next turn.

I giggled at that.

I stepped off the train, looking around for Professor Elm, Double sitting on my shoulder.

A man waved at me, and I assumed it was the person I was looking for.

'Payton! Hello!' He called, 'Are you ready?'

'Ready for what?' I asked in surprise.

'I knew I forgot to inform you,' Professor Elm snapped his fingers, before regaining is profession look, 'I arranged for you to visit a school here.'

I gave him a shocked look, 'S-school?'

I had thought I was done with school as soon as I had started studying Pokemon.

'Yes' He nodded, 'I believe its called Laurel Wood School.'

I gulped, I had heard of that school.

The population of that school was composed mainly of kid geniuses.

'It's not a problem is it?' Professor Elm asked me.

'No sir.' I shook my head.

Truthfully, I was worried about how I hadn't gone to school since I was 10, and the rest of the children there were going to know way more than I could even imagine comprehending.

'Alright then, lets go.'

Professor Elm showed me to his car, and I sat inside.

'What time does school start?' I asked.

'7:30 sharp,' he replied.

That's early I thought.

'Are you excited to make some new friends?'

'S-sure.' I sighed.

'Don't worry. They're nice kids.' Professor Elm informed me.

'Right.' I said as optimistically as possible.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

I stood in front of the school, twiddling my thumbs nervously.

'Its room 207 that you'll go to first, just go on in.' Elm encouraged me.

'Yes sir.' I began walking up the steps, and I opened the door.

The halls were dead.

'Everyone's already in class,' I sighed, walking slowly towards the end of the hall to the office.

'Room 207?' I asked a lady at a desk in the office.

'Down the hall and to the left, last room.' She replied cheerily.

'Thank you.' I nodded, and made my way down the hall as quickly as possible.

Then I reached the door to the room, and hesitated.

What will they think of me? I thought.

Before I lost the nerve, I burst into the classroom, getting attention of mostly everyone in sight.

'Hello?' A woman, obviously the teacher, said in surprise.

'I'm the new k-kid.' I said, turning pink.

'Of course.' The woman smiled, 'I'm Mrs. Summers.'

'Nice to meet you!' I said frantically, only wanting to find my seat and disappear.

'Say hello class.' Mrs. Summers turned to the other children.

Most of the class stood, and bowed, 'Hello!'

Only two students hadn't stood.

They were a girl and boy, sitting in the back, conversing.

'Everyone…' Mrs. Summers growled.

The two of them continued.

'Charlie! Bailey! Stop flirting and say hello to our new student!'

The girl looked up, and realizing her felony, stood and bowed to me quickly, a bit red in the face, 'I apologize! How rude of me! It's nice to meet you.'

But the boy, obviously Charlie remained firmly planted in his seat.

'Charlie that was an order.' The teacher growled.

He rolled his eyes, and stared at me, a rather fierce look on his face, 'Hi,' He stated grimly.

'Now, what's your name?' Mrs. Summers asked me, apparently content with Charlie's reaction to me.

'Payton.' I smiled.

'Now Payton, why don't you take a seat back there next to Charlie and Bailey? Make sure they don't do any talking during my lesson.'

I gave her an unsure look.

'Don't worry!' She grinned, 'Bailey's a nice girl! Charlie well, he's not a nice girl, but he's a fairly average boy.'

I smirked at that.

So did the rest of the class.

I walked to the back of the room, and took a seat in the empty desk next to Charlie.

He glared at me.

I shrunk away, before standing up and taking the empty desk on Bailey's side.

'Sup?' Bailey asked me, smiling.

'A lot, a new school is about as up as it can get.' I replied, hoping to get a good reaction from her.

She giggled, 'Cool. I'm Bailey. But you already know that.'

'Right. I nodded.

'This is Charlie.' Bailey grabbed Charlie's arm, 'He's not in the best mood, but he'll be over it by next week.'

Next WEEK? I thought, astonished.

'He's a bit of a sour apple today,' she sighed.

'I am not.' Charlie simply stated.

'You are totally.' Bailey disagreed, 'You're only mad because Toby got you in trouble last night.'

'Um, Toby?' I coughed.

Bailey turned back to me, 'Charlie's brother.' She pointed to the front corner of the room, Right there.'

I nodded, not sure exactly who she was pointing to, 'Kay.'

'They one with black hair, and the blue hat resting on his desk.' She said, giving me a bit more information to go off of.

'He your twin?' I asked Charlie; despite the fact the two looked nothing alike.

'No.' Charlie growled, 'He skipped a grade.'

'Oh,' I sighed; I had only been trying to make conversation.

The boy in front of me turned around, 'Hey there.'

'Hiya?'

'I'm Jacob.' He smiled sweetly.

Bailey flicked him on the hand (yes, our desks were in that close of a proximity) and he quickly spun around.

Mrs. Summers was a few feet ahead of him and glaring at him.

'Sorry,' Jacob said in embarrassment.

'That's the third time today, and its only 11:30.' She stated, rather unconvinced by his apology.

'Sorry,' Jacob said again.

'One more time Jacob only one more time.' Mrs. Summers said, before returning to front of the class.

As soon as she was a good 20 feet away, Jacob turned back to me and said, 'So, as I was saying-'

'Won't you get in trouble?' I cut him off. I'm pretty good at that.

'Yeah, but I don't care, no one does.' Jacob smirked.

'I care Jacob, and you knoooooooooooow you care about what I want for you.' Bailey flirted her hair, running it through her fingers.

Jacob turned pink, and turned quickly back to face the front of the room, 'Yeah, ok.'

I giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

'Class dismissed!' Mrs. Summers rang a little bell at the front of the room, 'Jacob, you're staying after class.'

'Yes ma'am,' Jacob said, discontented.

'What now?' I asked Bailey as we left the room together.

'Lunch silly.' She cheered, 'You'll get to meet a few more of my friends.'

'Ok!' I smiled, 'I'm up for that.'

Charlie still hadn't come out of his bad mood, and was quietly sulking.

'Stay here.' Bailey told Charlie and I, and ran off.

She returned a moment later, holding two small bags.

She handed one to Charlie, 'For Toby, he always forgets his lunch.'

'Fine.' Charlie frowned.

We headed to the lunchroom, and Bailey pointed to a certain table, 'We ALWAYS sit there.'

There were two other boys there.

'Who's that?' I asked, recognizing one as Toby, but not aware of who the other was.

'Anthony.' Charlie answered me.

'Kay then.' Bailey squealed, 'Lets go.'

I took a seat with the rest of them, feeling rather awkward.

'We have a new lady in school?' Anthony asked, 'The pleasures all mine.'

I grinned at that.

'Cool to meet you to!' I replied.

Toby was simply staring at me.

'Something you need?' I asked, puffing out my left cheek as I always did when I was even a little mad.

'No, sorry.' Toby turned pink, turning back to the food that Bailey had gotten for him, 'I'm Toby.'

'I know, Bailey mentioned you.' I said.

Toby's eyes widened, 'What did she say?'

Charlie smirked, letting a small laugh escape his throat.

'Seriously though!' Toby looked rather paranoid.

'Nothing much,' I recalled, 'She only pointed you out, and said you got Charlie in trouble last night.'

'Oh,' Toby frowned.

'What were you hoping for?' I asked Toby, turning to Bailey, who was doing her best to not play a part in the conversation.

'Probably something along the lines of: Omg, he's so cute.' A voice came from behind me.

I spun around, to see a blond boy, probably a good foot taller than me.

'Hi Lucas,' Bailey said sourly.

'Hey, Char, my man, what's up?' Lucas squeezed in between me and Charlie.

'Not much, new girl, Bailey adopted her.' Charlie stated.

'Just like my sis.' Lucas rolled his eyes.

'You should really treat her with more respect than that.' Anthony burst in.

I smiled, a gentleman, mixed with an average teen boys, this ought to get interesting.

'I should, but I don't, have a problem with that?' Lucas growled.

'Yes!' Anthony replied.

Bailey sighed, standing up, 'Payton, let's go somewhere else.'

I nodded, 'Sures!'

'If Jacob asks where we are, tell him that we went outside,' Bailey began walking towards the door on the other side of the lunchroom, then stopped.

'Toby, you coming?' she asked.

'Uh, no thanks, I'll stay inside today'

'Kay then.' She started walking again.

As soon as we were outside, I asked her, 'Why did you think he would come?'

'Toby? Oh, because he follows me almost everywhere, he's like my pet.'

'Your pet?' I smiled, 'LOL, that's funny.'

'Well, I suppose its not to nice to refer to him as a pet, but that's what Charlie calls him, so I guess Toby doesn't mind much.' Bailey grinned, 'LOL.'

This whole school thing might be fun I thought to myself.

'Hey, you have Pokemon right?' Bailey burst my thought bubble.

'Yeah, why?' I pulled Doubles pokeball out of my pocket.

'Because if you don't have a Pokemon, you're screwed as soon as someone finds out.' Bailey informed me.

'Well, I have an Aipom. I tossed the pokeball onto the ground, Come on out Double.'

Bailey's eyes widened, 'Put it back!'

'What? Why?' I asked, wondering if maybe Bailey had some irrational fear of monkey Pokemon.

'Hey! You!' A voice came from behind me.

'That's why.' Bailey frowned, putting her head in her hands.

'You trying to show off?' The boy shouted.

'No,' I replied bluntly.

'Well I challenge you! Pokemon match! 3 vs. 3! Find a partner if you can!' He shouted.

'Blake! She's new!' Bailey protested.

'I don't care.' Blake shook his head, 'If you're so concerned, you fight as her partner!'

'Fine!' Bailey growled, 'Bliss, Scrap, come on out!'

A Vaporeon and Flareon appeared in front of her as she tossed two pokeballs.

Nyaaa! The Vaporeon cried.

Ruu! The Flareon growled.

'Right! Double, center stage!' Double jumped out in front of the two Pokemon.

'Lets go!' Blake smiled, 'Mamoswine! Tyranitar! Ampharos!'

'Whoa…' I stared those were all HUGE Pokemon.

'CRAAA!' They cried in unison.

'Mamoswine! Icebeam!' Blake ordered.

But instead of aiming for Double, Mamoswine aimed for me.

'Gah!' I covered me face, hoping that it would somehow shield me. It's happened before, I wear this necklace called a Dragonite scale that's supposed to protect the wearer.

I was tackled to the ground a second later, only just in time to miss the blast.

I expected Bailey to be the one standing up after pushing me to the ground, but instead, it was Charlie.

'This guys an avid fighter!' He yelled at me, 'You need to be on your toes!'

'Right!' I shouted, standing up. I got it now, I thought, he doesn't care who he hurts! So long as he wins!

'Bliss! Come back!' Bailey shouted, returning her Pokemon as Charlie grabbed a pokeball off of his belt.

'Dragonite! Come on!' Charlie smirked.

'Double! Swift!' I exclaimed.

Double did as she was told, pummeling Mamoswine in a blast of stars.

'Scrap! Fire blast!' Bailey joined in.

Mamoswine fell back a few steps as it was hit.

But it didn't faint.

I stared in astonishment, fire attacks were supposed to be super-effective on ice-types!

'Dragonite! Hyper Beam! '

Dragonite built up a wave, and hit Mamoswine as hard as it could.

Still not enough.

Uh. I was stuck, what to do… 'Double! Double team!'

Double multiplied, forming a circle around Blake's three Pokemon.

All three of them looked rather confused.

'Perfect!' Bailey shouted, 'Scrap! To the center of the circle!'

'Ra!' Scrap nodded, and burst in past the multiple Aipoms.

'Blast Burn!'

Scrap roared loudly, well as loudly as a Flareon can, and sent out of a wave of heat.

'Get Double out of there!' Bailey shouted at me.

I nodded, 'Sure! Double fall back!'

'Ai!' she cried.

Double bounced back, just out of range of the flames.

What happened next was practically an explosion.

When the fire died down a few moments later, Mamoswine and fainted, and Scrap had fallen down out of exhaustion.

The other two Pokemon were still standing.

'Come back Scrap!' Bailey smiled, 'You did great.'

She turned to Charlie and I, and shrugging, said, 'It's up to you two now.'

'Yeppers!' I smiled, happy that Mamoswine was out of the picture.

Charlie didn't stop to reply, 'Dragonite! Wing attack! '

Dragonite went for Tyranitar.

But it only managed to get a few hits in before being smacked down by a focus punch.

Dragonite was sent spiraling into the ground, and just like that, it was only Double and I left.

'Damn.' Charlie cursed, 'Return Dragonite.'

Bailey punched him on the arm, 'BE NICE.'

'Whatever, good job, return.' He restated.

'Double…' I thought for a moment, 'Aerial Ace!'

'Ai!' Double jumped up, slicing Tyranitar a few times before falling back, and avoiding attacks it was throwing.


	4. Chapter 4

'Go PAYTON!' Bailey screeched from the sidelines.

'Now Physic!' I cheered.

Doubles attack engulfed both Tyranitar and Ampharos.

Tyranitar fainted.

By now, the battle had attracted a large group of students.

Including Toby, Anthony, and Lucas.

Anthony was nodding, approvingly, and Toby was clenching his fists, like he was worried for me.

'Ampharos! Thunder!' Blake cried; aggravated.

The thunder hit Double, critical hit.

Double staggered around, falling over.

'Come on! Get up Double! I know you can do it!' I yelled.

'Hey! What's going on?' Jacob came running out of the cafeteria, directly into the middle of our battle.

'Get out of the way!' I shouted at him.

'Huh?'

'Thunderbolt!' Blake shouted before Jacob was given any time to react to my order.

Blake's Pokemon didn't have a problem with attacking people apparently.

Jacob screeched.

Jacob stood up one second later, 'I'm ok,' He slunk off of the battlefield to his friends, slightly singed.

I stared at Blake, astonished at the fact that he would just attack his schoolmates.

'Jerk,' Bailey muttered behind me, 'Don't let it break your focus Payton, Jacob's fine.'

'Ok,' I nodded, trying to remember what other moves Aipom knew.

'Ah ha!' I remembered one, 'METRONOME!'

'Aip!' Aipom chirped, using the move I had ordered.

I was hoping for a strong attack.

I was lucky.

Aipom used Hyper Beam, which she must have gotten from Charlie's Dragonite.

Ampharos collapsed to the ground.

I had won!

'YES!' I squealed.

The crowd cheered.

Eve popped out her pokeball, 'Pueereee!'

I picked her up and hugged her, 'I'm so happy!'

'An Eevee!' Bailey smiled, 'I have one to!'

She let her Eevee out of its pokeball.

'His name is Pierce.'

'Para!' the Pokemon had two little diamond shaped stops on its forehead.

'Peeree!' Eve cried in excitement, jumping down to greet the new Pokemon.

'You did great!' Anthony shouted, running up behind me, with Toby, Lucas, and Jacob trailing behind him.

'You're as strong as Pokemon Master Lance!' Lucas exclaimed, 'I can't believe you beat Blake!'

'Well, I had help,' I beckoned to Charlie and Bailey.

They both nodded.

'You ok Jacob?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah' Jacob sighed, trying to get the scorch marks off of his clothes.

'You sure?' Bailey continued, brushing him off, 'Because if you're not…'

'Really, I'm fine,' Jacob protested.

'Ok then.' Bailey gave him a quick peck on the cheek, 'You're so tough.'

Jacob blushed, 'Sure.'

Charlie smirked, so did Lucas, 'Guess you can cross that off the list now.'

'Huh?' Bailey asked.

'Jacob has a to-do list, and get a kiss from you is on it.' Lucas informed her.

'Lucas!' Jacob punched him on the arm, 'That's private!'

'Foo.' Bailey pushed Jacob away, and came to stand next to me.

'These guys are messed up, be careful.' She whispered to me.

It was just then that I realized Toby was staring at me.

'Stop staring at me you perv!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Sorry!' Toby stared at the ground, obviously embarrassed that I had caught him.

'Don't be sorry! JUST STOP!' I shook my head; I did it again. Twice in one day and the same guy too.

'ok, ok,' Toby stuttered.

Charlie burst out laughing, 'I'm gonna like you Payton.'

'I'm gonna like you too!' I replied cheerily.

"What's the next class?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Oh crap." Charlie muttered

"What?" I asked worrying

"It's just... we have Mr. BORE-kent next for English." he sighed.

"Yeah. He's like... sooo... boring!" Bailey said.

"That's not very lady-like." The gentleman said. What was his name again?

"Anthony! Who cares! It's true." Bailey complained.

"Let's go. Anthony wouldnt know 'cause he's in honors." Charlie sneered.

"Ok. Let's go Payton!" Bailey said. "You too, Toby."

"R-right." Toby mumbled.

"Later guys." I waved to the rest of them and caught up to my first real friends.

They were right. Mr. Borkent was b-o-r-i-n-g boring! He talked in monotone for heaven's sake!

"And now the semi-colon goes-" he stopped. My hand had gone flying up. You don't put a semicolon in the middle of a list ever. "Yes, Miss. Payton?"

"The semicolon doesn't go there Mr. B." I said, and I thought I wasn't gonna be smart enough, please!

"Hmmm... You're right. My mistake." I grinned to myself as he wrote down the right grammar.

"Whoa... I would've never saw that!" Bailey exclaimed. "And apparently Toby didn't either."

"Well... I had to have good grammar when I checked the Prof's papers." I said sheepishly. Charlie was staring at me, and so was Toby, and practically the rest of the class. "What?"

"You worked for Prof Elm?" Charlie asked.

"No.' I said confused. Everyone let out a sigh. "What?"

"You must've worked for a low ranked Professor then. See Professor Elm is a big man around here. Who did you work for?" Bailey asked.

"Professor Samuel Oak..." I knew the second I said it, that was not a good move.

Toby turned around, "Pr-professor O-oak?"

"Yes..." I said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh this is rich! It's like to real Prof Oak right? Right?" Jacob said, very enthusiastically.

"There's no way! Prof Oak only takes on apprentices that are 14 years old and have strong Pokemon and are male!" a random kid shouted. That made me mad.

"Grrr…" They all kept going on and on about how the Professor would never take on a girl apprentice.

"Who says so?" A voice next to me said. It was Charlie. "Well? Answer me."

"She did beat Blake you guys. So there's your strong part." Bailey chimed in.

"And she's smarter than all of us." Jacob finished.

"Doesn't matter! She's still not as strong as a boy!" I stood up at this.

"Oh. You think boys are so much stronger than girls huh?" I said glaring him in the eyes.

"Yeah and it's true. Whacha going to do 'bout it?" he sneered. I move around my desk to stand right in front of him and clench my fist. He noticed and made the first move, tripping me.

"Ha! See? That's why boys are bett-err…" I had punched him square in the face. "Ow!"

"Now wha-do-ya thinks?"

"I think you're a flipping guy!"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Borkent said as he walked up. Charlie pushes me out of the way. Making it look like he did it.

"Charlie?" I whisper.

"Ah. Mr. Turner, we meet again I see. Go to the principal's office now. Derek, go to the nurse."

"But it wasn't Charlie who punched me! It was Payton!" He screamed. Mr. B eyed me.

"Well. In that case… Payton you join Mr. Turner in his walk to the office. Now."

"Yes, sir" I sulked to catch up with Charlie.

"That little snitch." He said under his breath when I caught up. "He always tattles!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" I asked looking at him.

"Sorta… Want to skip?"

"What?"

"Do it all the time. They don't care. Most teachers don't even take attendance every class." He shrugged. "You wanna come or not?"

"Sure… playing hooky can't be any worse than punching some one in the face." I can't believe I did that… I thought to myself.

'Are you sure it'll be ok if we do this?' I asked as Charlie and I walked out of the school, 'Won't the teachers find out?'

'We'll be fine.' Charlie assured me.

'But-' Charlie cut me off.

'Stop asking questions and just follow me!' he grabbed my hand, and led me around the back of the school, 'We cant be seen.'

'By who!?' I asked, frantically searching the courtyard for any people.

'What did I just say about questions!?' Charlie burst at me, before covering his mouth. 'See what you made me do!? Charlie growled.'

A Bayleef came running around the corner, and as soon as it saw us, it charged.

'OMG!' I cried, gripping Charlie's hand and running as quickly as I could down the street.

'Thats what we needed to look out for!' Charlie informed me, almost out of breath from all the running.

But I was just getting started, because that Pokemon was still following us.

I took a sharp turn, down a dirt road that obviously led into the woods.

'Whoa! Slow down!' I wasn't letting go of Charlie's hand, and he was struggling to keep up with me.

If I hadn't dragged him into the woods that guard Pokemon would have probably tackled him down.

Where would he be then?

Not a good position with the school or his parents, that was for sure.

Charlie collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

'You ok?' I asked, taking a seat next to him.

'Fastest runner at our school is MY POSITION.' Charlie looked up, looking more upset than happy that I had just saved him from a rather degrading lecture from the teachers.

'Water?' I reached into my side bag, which I almost forgot I had, and handed a bottle of water to him.

He hesitated, 'Sure, *puff* thanks *huff*.'

'Where'd you learn *huff* to run so quickly?' Charlie asked me, gulping down more than half of my water supply.

I thought for a moment, 'Probably waking up late and having to get to work.'

Charlie smirked, handing my water back, 'I wish I could work with the professor instead of going to school.'

'Do you now?' I smiled, 'It's not all its worked up to be'

'Whatever, you need a 4.0 grade average to even apply, and I don't qualify.' Charlie sighed, I have a…' He moved his mouth a bit, as if he was counting his head, '3.2 I think.'

'Nice.' I smiled, not meaning what I was saying in the least.

'Meh,' Charlie frowned, 'Not as good as most of the kids here.'

'Not everyone can be purr-fect!' I cheeped, hoping to get Charlie to laugh.

It didn't work.

Charlie looked at me more like I was crazy than amusing.

'Sure...'

'Uhem, sorry, what I meant was that not everyone can have perfect grades.' I sighed.

'Right,' I stared at the ground, gloomily.

'Well,' Charlie looked up at the sky, 'It's probably gonna rain, you wanna find shelter?'

'Where?' I asked, not allowing my sulking tone to lift.

'I know a cave we could go there.' Charlie informed me, 'Just follow me.'

I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

'Are you SURE you know where you're going?' I asked a half-an hour later, while Charlie was pushing his way through the tree branches.

'YES!' Charlie spat back, 'IF YOU WOULD STOP ASKING, I WOULD BE ABLE TO FOCUS AND GET US THERE MORE QUICKLY!'

I scowled, so that was his plan, to pin it on me.

'Jerk,' I muttered quietly.

'EXCUSE YOU.' Charlie spun around, 'Who's the guy who got you out of the rest of school?'

'Who said I even wanted to skip school in the first place?' I replied.

'Well, whatever.' He turned back around, and continued walking.

He was obviously not paying attention to where he was going, because the next second, he walked into a huge redwood.

'Ow,' Charlie moaned.

'What were you doing? Walking with your eyes closed?' I laughed.

'No!' Charlie turned pink, 'What makes you think that!?'

'Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that you WALKED INTO A TREE.'

'What tree? I don't know what you're talking about.' Charlie crossed his arms, denying what I had just stated.

'You have a red mark on your forehead,' I pointed out bluntly.

'I have an amazing sense of the things around me.' Charlie growled, 'See, watch.'

Charlie took a few steps backward, 'See? I'm fine.'

He continued walking backwards down the path we were taking.

'Uh, Charlie,' I hesitated.

He just rolled his eyes.

'Um,' I pointed, trying to describe to him what he was about to do, but I was not successful.

'What-' He turned around to walk the correct way, only to seal his own fate.

'STREAM!' I shouted at the last second, a bit too late, but I hadn't been able to find the correct word to use for some reason.

Charlie splashed into the water luckily for him, it wasn't too deep.

He still succeeded in getting fairly wet though.

'Gahhhhh.' he growled, standing up.

'You're so stupid!' I tossed him my coat.

'S-screw you!' Charlie sneezed, wrapping my coat around his wet self.

'Well,' I sighed. 'We never did find that cave and its getting dark. Let's head back to school.'

'Uhuh, ok,' Charlie hesitated, 'I suppose we can.'

'Damn right!' I nodded, 'Let's go!'

We began walking.

I hadn't realized how deep into the woods Charlie had taken me.

It came as a bit of a shock when it took over a half an hour to get out.

Charlie was mostly dry by that time, but still a tad damp.

'Here's your jacket back,' Charlie said, handing me back my coat, a bit red in the face.

'lol.' I giggled.

'Nice.' Charlie returned the laughter.

Suddenly, something burst out of the bushes.

It was an Absol.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?' I screeched, practically jumping into Charlie's arms.

'RUN!' Charlie grabbed this time and hauled me down the street.

No, no, no! I screamed in my head, you're supposed to be manly! Where's my knight in shining armor!?

I pulled back, stopping Charlie in his tracks, 'You're not supposed to run! You're supposed to comfort me and say it's just a Pokemon!

'That's my dads Absol, hence the scarf it was wearing!!' Charlie looked around frantically, before diving into the bushes, 'HE CAN'T SEE ME!'

'Oh I understood now,' I said skeptically before hiding with Charlie.

'We HAVE to get back to school.' Charlie started to crawl along the ground, 'FAST.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Great.'

'It's only about 200 yards that way.' Charlie pointed ahead of him.

'Yes sir Sherlock Holmes.' I whispered back.

'Kay lets go.'

I followed Charlie a fair amount of the distance, before finally realizing that I DIDNT HAVE TO HIDE.

I jumped off the ground, and skipped happily the rest of the way.

Charlie got up much more slowly, and slunk towards the school, his head low, as if that would someway protect him from being recognized.

As soon as I opened the door to the school, two blonde girls came rushing out, knocking me over, and tackling Charlie.

'WE FOUND YOU!' The first one wearing blue shouted.

'THE TEACHERS ARE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!' the second, in a green dress, screeched.

'Kaylee! Get off, sheesh!' Charlie shouted.

The girl in the green dress stood, I assumed this was Kaylee.

Charlie didn't say anything to the chick in blue though.

'To the office!' Kaylee grabbed his arm, and dragged him up the stairs.

'I'm sorry Charlie! I really am!' the blue girl looked absolutely devastated.

'You to!' Kaylee glared at me.

I nodded, and followed.

We walked into the office, while a man, who looked rather angry, was sitting, and I took a seat immediately.

Charlie put up more of a struggle than I did though.

'Icey! Come on,' Charlie whined, 'I know you don't want to do this to me!'

'I'm sorry!' Icey squealed, refusing to look Charlie in the eyes.

'Stop manipulating her!' Kaylee hit Charlie on the side of the head. 'This is what I hate about you!'

'Like I care!' Charlie exploded.

'It's fine Kaylee, I'll deal with him.' The man spoke up.

'Fine.' Kaylee dropped Charlie and walked out of the room.

'Payton, you may take a seat outside in the waiting room with Icey and Kaylee.'

I nodded, 'Yes sir.'

I walked out.

I sat there in silence with Icey and Kaylee for a moment, before Kaylee spoke up.

'Watch yourself with that one.'

'Hm?' I wasn't sure I had heard her right.

'Be careful around his WHOLE group actually.' Kaylee frowned.

'Why? I asked, Charlie's group of friends seemed fairly nice.

'Lots of reasons,' Kaylee shook her head. 'Bailey, that freaking flirt, she ruins your chance with all the guys. Her brother Lucas, he'll screw up your self esteem big time.'

Kaylee continued, 'Anthony is so nice, I'm sure he's plotting something. Jacob, he doesn't think things through and will blame everything on you. Charlie has a superiority complex and will spread vicious rumors about you; he just wants to be the best. Toby's the same way, but he's more subtle about it.'

'B-but…' I protested, 'How much time have you actually spent with them!?'

'Enough.' Kaylee answered, 'Icey knows too.'

'I don't mind them actually,' Icey sighed, 'Bailey and I fight sometimes, but that's it.'

'They seem nice enough!' I shook my head, 'I like Bailey too!'

'That's what I said until they all ruined my life!' Kaylee burst, 'They're just a bunch of lowlifes who can't stand being worse than anyone else!'

'Shut-up!' I refused to admit that I didn't know what I was talking about, and the people I had met could very well be the way Kaylee was making them out to be.

Suddenly, Bailey walked into the waiting room, Toby at her heels.

'Payton!' Bailey exclaimed, before stopping and sneering, 'What's Kaylee telling you?'

'Only the truth!' Kaylee turned to me.

'Jerk!' Bailey shouted.

'Hey! Toby wouldn't follow you around like a dog if you were just straight up with him! If you weren't such a flirt, more people, specifically girls, would like you!' Kaylee rolled her eyes.

'Dont tell me how to live my life!' Bailey spat.

Toby had clenched his fists, and was obviously struggling to hold back a burst of fury.

Jacob came walking in soon after, followed by Anthony.

I heard Charlie came back Jacob grinned, until he saw Kaylee and Bailey's dispute.

'What the heck is going on?'

'Kaylee decided it would be a good idea to rip on us.'

'What!?' Jacob scoffed, 'You wanna tango with me girl? I'll flipping kill you!'

'Wanna try!?' Kaylee shot back in a second.

'Gladly!' Jacob only took a few steps forward before Anthony grabbed his arm, holding him back.

'She's not worth it,' Anthony sighed.

'That's right!'

We all hushed once we heard the shouting from the office.

'If I catch you skipping one more time, I'll be notifying your parents!'

'Guess I just better not get caught.' Charlie was almost enjoying himself by the sounds of it.

It was quiet for a moment, before the principal said, 'That's it boy, I'm calling them.'

Charlie was dead silent after that.

'Nooooo.' Toby moaned in the most dramatic way possible.

I was a tad confused about that, after all, it wasn't him who was in trouble.

'Poor baby.' Kaylee sneered.

'Be quiet Kaylee.' Jacob glared at her; 'You're such an idiot sometimes.'

'Screw off!' I shot back, guess today's my get mad at everything day.

Jacob stared at me, 'Excuse me?'

'OK! I have no idea what's going on! Or who's right or wrong in this argument! Someone please explain it to me!' I squealed, 'I'm sorry!'

'It's fine,' Jacob pushed his hair back, 'Well, I can't really explain it all to well…'

'It's easy!' Kaylee shouted, 'These people can't pull another person into their group and turn them into a jerk!'

'Dang I guess you're right,' Bailey sighed, then smirked. 'Because we pulled you into our group, and look at you now.'

Kaylee's eyes widened, 'TAKE THAT BACK YOU FREAK!'

Bailey just stuck her tongue out, and didn't say another word.

Kaylee grumbled a bit, before storming out of the waiting room, and down the hall, with Icey following behind her.

'TOBEHHH.' I smirked, 'What was that all about?

'Hm? Kaylee just doesn't like us, never been able to figure out why,' He replied, clinging to Bailey's side.

'Get off.' Bailey growled, 'Kaylee's right, I need to be more straight-up with you

'S-sorry.' Toby let go, and stepped back, immediately clinging to Anthony instead.

I burst out laughing, and they two of them stared at me, dumbfounded, 'WHAT?'

'Nothing,' I assured them.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, two adults walked into the room from the hall.

They took one look around, and the man walked into the office, while the woman walked up to Toby.

'Toby-cakes!' She squealed, 'How are you sweetheart!?'

'Fine mom,' Toby had turned bright pink.

I was trying my hardest not to laugh at this as well.

She looked at me, and then Bailey, Toby, 'What did I well you about hanging out with girls?'

'That middle school girls are devious and shouldn't be around me,' Toby stated shamefully, glancing at me.

I blinked, and decided to take quick action.

'I'm not a girl! I'm just gay! GOSH!' taking on one of my most annoyed looks ever.

Toby's mother stared at me, 'E-excuse me?'

'You heard me! I'm not a girl! I'm just GAY! And not like, I like boys gay, I just cross-dress!' I ranted, hoping to be convincing.

'Oh-oh sorry dear, I could have sworn…'

'WELL YOU SWORE WRONG!' I exploded, dying from laughter on the inside.

'I apologize,' Toby's mother looked quite embarrassed at her misconception.

'You'd better.' I growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone just stared at me mouths almost on the floor. 'What? I already told you this.'

Bailey was the first to snap out of it, 'Oh yeah! Sorry. Guess we just forgot.'

Next was Jacob, 'Yeah. We just fell into your girly step I guess.'

'NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN!'

We all turned to look at the principal's office, where Charlie was getting yelled at by his dad.

'Oh dear…' Charlie's mom said.

'Dang, bro.' Jacob breathed.

'NOW YOU'RE GOING TO COME HOME RIGHT NOW!' the voice boomed.

'Will you stop yelling!' we heard Charlie reply. 'All you do is yell at me! And I hate it!'

Everyone but me gasped, I was used to this kind of thing anyway. My parents always fought, when they weren't wasted that was.

'Don't you dare use that tone with me young man!' Charlie's dad sounded really really mad.

'And stop calling me 'young man'! It's so annoying!!'

'We're going home. Now.'

'No.' Charlie said stubbornly.

'Let's go.' Doors burst open on both sides of us. I cringed.

On one side was Charlie being dragged by his father and on the other… Professor Elm. I forgot about him!

'Payton…' he was sooooooo torked.

'Er… Hi, Pro-' I was cut off.

'Don't 'Hi Prof!' Me!' he shouted. 'You've been here a whole eight hours and you're already causing trouble!'

'I-I'm sorry… sir.' I mumbled because everyone was staring again.

He sighed, 'I know. You need somewhere to stay while you're here…'

'Nani? What about the dorms?' I said. That's what the letter said right?

'The dorms are full.' The principal's voice chimed in.

'Oh… well then…' What to do now…

'You can stay with us, right mum?' Toby's voice echoed in the silence. 'Right mum?'

'Uh. Yes? He can say with us right, dear?'

Mr. Turner stared me down and I just stared blankly back. 'Ok. That's ok with me, if it's ok with you, Professor Elm.'

'That's all right with me. Payton?'

'Sounds good.' I still looked blankly and I guess the Prof didn't notice Mrs. Turner called me a he.

'Ok. I'll drop off your stuff later tonight.'

'Kay,' and then the Prof left, leaving me in the care and safekeeping of the Turner family.

'Well… ah… we should get home right guys?' Bailey said, 'Lots of homework.'

'Yeah. Later, Charlie, Payton, Toby,' Jacob said as he snuck out the door.

'I take my leave too,' Anthony bowed. 'A good day to you all.' Ok so I have to agree with Kaylee on that one, Anthony was definitely planning something.

'Bye.' Bailey waved and looked at me… kinda a sad look. I waved back, not a big wave just a small one.

'Well then… Payton and Charlie,' the principal said. 'You two are on community service all day tomorrow. That's called an in school suspension, Payton.' Gawd dude… I know what it means!

'Oh. Really? Ok.' I said.

'Well then, Toby-cakes, Charlie and Payton.' I almost laughed again. Toby's face got all pink again. I looked over at Charlie. He was biting his lip and tears were running down his face. 'Let's go home. Right, hun?'

'Yes. Let's go, Charles.'

Charlie nodded, Toby came to cling to me and I didn't really care. We walked all the way to the Turner home but half way there I felt something wet on my shoulder. I turned and saw Toby crying.

I gasped quietly, 'Toby, what's wrong?'

'It's nothing.' He replied.

'Dude, it's something if you cry!' I whispered. I didn't want Mrs. T to hear, she'd get all-protective again.

'It's just… Can we talk about this later?' He asked.

'Sure.' I grinned. 'Here's a handkerchief.'

'Thanks.' He took it graciously.

We got the house and the Absol from the forest greeted us and then the unthinkable happens… Eve pops out of its pokeball.

'Eve!'

'Ab…' Absol growled. I felt it was angry almost immediately but apparently Eve didn't.

'Why do you have such a weak Pokemon?' I heard Mr. T's voice say.

'Eve's not weak.' I stated bluntly.

'Ab…Sol!' Absol attacked, I dived in front of Eve whilst returning her to her pokeball.

'Ah!' I screamed as Absol hit me in the back, knocking the wind out of me.

'Oh dear! Are you ok, hun?' Mrs. Turner's Voice echoed in my head.

'Payton? Are you ok?' I think that was Toby's… everything went black then.

Who knows what time I woke up at, all I know is that I was pissed and bruised. The first thing I saw was the ceiling, and what a pretty one it was… not!

'Ah! P-Payton, are you ok?' Toby's voice came to me.

'Oh yeah Toby. I'm perfectly fine! Even though I just got slammed into a wall by a bezerk Absol!' I exploded, feeling a little better.

'S-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean,' he stammered.

I sighed, I may never get around the fact that this guy's scared off everything, 'It s'okay. I'm just mad is all.'

'Oh… w-well,' he gulped, and I actually heard him.

'Where's Charlie?' I hadn't really seen him since we left the school.

'H-he's in his r-room, er, our room… no wait! M-my room. And his room.' He had really thought this over.

'I got it.' I said standing up, and immediately regretting it. I fell into Toby and we fell to the floor, me on top off him.

'Ouch… was that very loud?' He said apparently he doesn't care that a girl is lying on top of him.

'No… I don't think so…' we were looking right at each other now. 'Wow… you have two different colored eyes…'

His face turned ashen, 'You hate it don't you?'

'I never said that,' I said quietly. 'I think it's cute.' I grinned.

He looked at me like I was crazy. Not that it was a news flash or anything. 'We sh-should get to- uh… um...' I was trying so hard not to laugh at his stuttering. I knew what he was going to say; 'We should get to bed.' Which sounds so bad.

'It's ok. I know what you mean.' I said putting my hand over his mouth. 'Let's go see Charlie.'

'Ok…' he whispered.

We went quietly up the stairs; it was way late. I yawned and my tummy growled, angry that I hadn't fed it.

'Don't worry,' Toby said. 'We have a fridge in our room.'

'Oh… well in that case.' I said still a little pissed. 'What time do we have ta get up at?'

'Well, how long does it take you to get ready?'

'Uh… a half an hour maybe…' I said thinking about how long it took me to get ready for work.

'Ok, then you can get up at 6:45.' He said as he reached for the doorknob. But the door swung open first to reveal a very very P. Charlie.

'Hey Charchar. How's solitude?' I said as I waltzed right in.

'God you're annoying.' He said back.

'I know. So I get to sleep on a sleeping bag?' I asked staring at my bed.

'Yep. You're hungry right?' Charlie said going to the fridge.

'Mind reader.' I said.

'Catch,' he said tossing me an apple.

'Thanks.' I said taking a bite.

So Toby I sat down on the bed, "Why were you crying earlier?"

Toby cheeks fluttered briefly, while he stared down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

'I'd prefer not to discuss it.' He sighed finally.

'Damnit Toby!' I squealed in discontent, 'You said you would tell me!'

Charlie's eyes widened, 'Don't swear at him!'

'Why not?' I shot back, 'I heard him swear earlier today, its not like Toby's 4!'

Charlie glanced doubtfully at Toby, 'You swore?'

Toby looked shocked for a moment at my accusation, and then, slowly, nodded.

Charlie stared at him in disbelief 'You better watch it around mom and dad then!'

Toby mumbled something, just at a tone I couldn't quite understand.

'Will you answer my question already Toby!?'

Charlie glared at me, but I could have cared less by now.

'I-Ill tell you once were in bed!' Toby shot out of the room, as quickly as his legs (though I do not have the right to say they were short), could carry him.

'Ugh!' I groaned, 'Is he always like that?'

'Pretty much' Charlie chuckled.

I hesitated before continuing, 'Are YOU always like that?'

Charlie looked confused, 'What do you mean?'

'Like, you know, always so defiant?'

Charlie stared at the apple he was holding, 'Yes.'

Soon we were safely tucked into bed, and courtesy of Charlie, the door was locked.

I had finally talked Toby into explaining to me.

Charlie was lying on the lower bunk, trying his hardest to look asleep.

But I couldn't be fooled, mostly because Charlie's breathing hadn't slowed, and his eyes flittered open every few minutes to make sure we were still awake.

Toby hovered over the top bunk, unable to decide whether he was to hot or to cold, and whether or not to stay under the blankets.

I stared at him giggling, while he tried to make up his mind, and finally settled for having one half of him under the sheet, and the other half out.

'Tell me.' I demanded.

Toby sighed, 'Alright fine.'


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie moaned, 'Now you've done it…'

'Oh hush! Continue Tobe.' I said.

'Well… a few years ago I had had a bad day and was really mad… a-and I g-guess Absol picked up on it and got mad at me… and then attacked me and I've scared of Pokemon since…'

'That IS not how it happened!' Charlie protested.

'Yes it was!' Toby whined.

'No! You pulled on its tail! Really hard if I might add.' Charlie said harshly.

'Wha? Toby! Why would you do that!' I whispered astonished. Little Toby? Doing that to a Pokemon?

'I didn't! At least… that's not how I remembered it…' he said, I could almost see him frowning.

I sigh, 'Oh well… Let's just go to sleep, k?'

'Sure.' Charlie yawned.

'Ok…' Toby whispered.

I got comfortable in my, really really crappy, sleeping bag and drifted off into the dream world…

My dream was like the last one 'cept we weren't under the tree, we were in a meadow.

'Why do you keep bothering her Taylor? Don't you see she's wants me to be her guardian!' the black haired girl shouted at her brother.

'You don't know that!' he replied in tears and on his knees. 'You're being so unfair…'

'Oh stop your blubbering!' Tayler said obviously annoyed.

I stared at them. I'd never seen two siblings named the same with a difference of one letter. I guess I made a noise 'cause they turned to look at me.

'Well, now what do we have here?' Tayler said menacingly. 'A little dream traveler?'

I couldn't talk. I tried but I just couldn't. So instead I pointed at the gray haired girl sitting behind them; her hands over her head and looking absolutely terrified.

They looked and saw her and two different reactions happened.

'Oh god. You're so weak!' Tayler shouted.

'Brit… I'm sorry I forgot you didn't like fighting.' Taylor said softly curling up around her and resting his chin on her head. She turned in towards him and huddled under his arms and cried. Taylor's eyes started to well up again too.

'You're both babies.' Tayler said in disgust. 'So little traveler what's your name?'

I opened my mouth to answer feeling my voice again but then I sneezed.

I opened my eyes to a bright light. The sun. That means morning had arrived.

'Hmmmm…' I heard some one mumbled behind me. Their arm was over top of me, as if we were a couple.

'Charlie…' I growled. Then smacked him.

'Ow! What!?" Charlie looked at me like I was crazy.

'If you wanted to get on me you just needed to ask.' I say grudgingly.

'What? How am I down here?' he looked bewildered.

'I dunno…' I mumbled, not willing to say he was innocent. Then I saw Eve's pokeball lying on the ground. 'Where's Eve?'

Toby yawned in the top bunk, 'Ah! Ch-Charlie?!'

Charlie climbed the latter to see what was wrong, 'What?'

'Th-that.' Toby stuttered.

'Toby. It's a harmless little Eevee.' He said, probably rolling his eyes. I jump up, using Charlie's bunk to see.

'Eve! There you are!' I exclaimed.

'Vee?' it said tiredly.

'I got cha.' I said lifting her over the bars to cuddle her. 'You're so cute when you're asleep.'

'Ho-how can you be near that? And you're not even scared!' Toby said wide-eyed.

'Well…' I started remembering. 'Back home my parents were kinda like your guys'. They babied my little bro and then ratted on me about every little thing. My mom was crazy. And my dad was a drunk.'

They looked at me for a long time. 'Wow…' Charlie mumbled. 'I would have never thought…'

'Y-you put it in t-the past tense… why?' Toby said confused and pondering.

'Well, they got killed – or lost, whatever you wanna call it – in an accident. It included a new trainer too. But they were never found and what happened was never discovered…' I explained looking at a now wide-awake Eve with an extremely sad look on my face.

'I-I'm sooooo sorry Payton.' Charlie whispered looking down at his hands.

'Nawh.' I said brightening up. 'If they were still around I wouldn't have met you guys.' I grinned, my parents were terrible people so I didn't really care much, but it still hurt to talk about it.

'We should get to school.' Toby mumbled getting off of his bunk and stalked out of the room.

'Uh… did I upset him?' I asked Charlie.

'Well… I guess it's 'cause you laughed off your parents being dead.' He said just as baffled as me.

'Well. He never had to live with them.' I mumbled as I walked out of the room with Charlie close behind.

We ate a quick breakfast and I took a shower, reflecting on the events of the morning and the night before.

Why am I having those strange dreams? I asked my self. And what's up with this weird plot twist…

'Hmmm…' I hummed as I toweled off. 'What if… Toby would rather not have parents in the first place…' I mumbled on for a while, as I got dressed. Today's outfit was a black tank and baggy blue jeans. I looked over myself in the mirror. I'm not usually girly like this but… being around all these new people made me a little self-conscience. I sighed, what am I doing! I shouldn't care about how I look. I never have before, I ranted in my head. I combed my hair and got my stuff out of Char and Tobe's room also returning Eve to her pokeball.

I came down the stairs and heard yelling.

'Toby, can't you be a little less selfish!' Charlie's voice shouted.

'Well it's not like your any better! You go around trying to be the best in everything! And then when your not you freak out and make everyone hate that person!" Toby screamed. 'Your always flirting with girls and yet you don't even have a girlfriend!'

'Take that back!' Charlie shouted. I was starting to shake, just my natural reaction to fighting. It was like a seizure but worse. My eyes filled up with tears and my shaking got worse and I was cold. Terribly cold. I tried to cry out but couldn't because I was shaking so hard.

'Damnit! Toby! Why are you being such a jerk! Payton just told us her life story and you act like your world's going to come crashing down!!' Charlie screamed.

'Would you stop lecturing me! I don't care! I have parents that treat me like their little angel! And that beats having no parents any day!' Toby shouted harshly. 'And I don't care if mom and dad treat you like dirt! Because you're the worst brother in the wor-!' He stopped suddenly.

'Pay… are you there?' Charlie hesitated. 'Payton?' He came around the corner and saw me curled up in a ball on the floor with my hands over my head; still shaking. 'Oh man! Are you ok? Does this happen often?' He was really scared and his eyes were like ping-pong balls. Toby came around to and just stared at his shoes as I began to stop shaking.

'I-I'm ok.' I said thinking of an excuse. 'That happens sometimes when I spend too much time under hot water.' I laughed.

He looked at me; not impressed by my lie. 'Let's just go to school then.' Charlie said as he stood up.

'O-ok.' I got up too and we walked out the door with Toby at our heels.

When we got to school Charlie tried to sneak away and get out of our suspension but I just did what I always did when people tried to do something they ain't supposed to and I didn't wan them to do it.

'CHARLIE? Where ARE YOU GOING? CHARLIE!' I grinned at him and he scowled at me, there was no possible way he was getting away.

"You. Suck,' he muttered as he sat back down.

"I know,' I grinned again.

'Ok, children,' the principal came in then. 'This is your punishment; first you'll show the new kid around the school, then you'll clean the field. Got it?'

'Awww! We have to clean the field?' Charlie whined.

'That is what he just said,' I said.

'Yes. Well then… your babysitter for today will be Kaylee,' the principal said walking back into his office.

'We. Have Kaylee babysitting us?' Charlie stuttered.

'Fun,' I said as I turned around. 'So… where is she?'

'Who cares! Let's make a break for it now!' Charlie whined.

I looked at him skeptically, 'You wanna get in more trouble?'

Charlie looked at the ground, 'Good point…'

'Thanks,' I grinned.

Then she walked into the office; pissed.

'Hi Charlie. Payton,' Kaylee growled.

'Hi Kaylee…' Charlie muttered.

'Hiya!' I smiled. 'So, where's the new kid we're supposed show around?'

'You're an optimistic one aren't you?' Kaylee looked at me skeptically.

'Yeppers!' I cheered. 'So shall we go?'

'Sure,' she shrugged. 'Let's go Charlie.'

'Fine…' Charlie grumbled.

We walked out into the hallway and sitting in the waiting chairs outside the office was a blue hair boy; who had fallen asleep. That didn't help Kaylee's mood any.

'Hey!' she snapped. 'Wake up!'

'Say huh!' the boy's eyelids flew open revealing ruby red eyes. 'Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!'

'You better be…' Kaylee growled. 'Now. These are your guides, Payton and Charlie.'

'Hey!' I waved and elbowed Charlie in the ribs.

'Hi! Owww…' he moaned.

'Well, lucky me. I get a pretty girl to show me around my new school,' he winked at me. 'The name is Mike. It's a pleasure to meet you Payton.'

'Uh… Shuuurr…' I said not quite positive why he's being so nice.

'Hmmm…' Charlie glared. What's he getting all-protective about, I thought.

'Well… let's go guys!' I said linking arms with Mike and Charlie and then marching down the hall to Ms. Summer's room.

'Oh joy…' Charlie muttered.

'So, uh… what room's this?' Mike asked.

'This is your Social Studies room.' I smiled.

'How'd you know that?' Kaylee asked.

'I swiped his schedule,' I grinned, holding the piece of paper up.

'Wow. You're sneaky,' Kaylee said surprised.

'Yup. So you wanna go in and introduce yourself to the teach?' I asked Mike

'Shore,' he said.

'Hold on,' Charlie said. 'Don't WE have Social right now?'

'Uhh…' I said glancing into the classroom. 'Yeah… Lulz. Bailey looks soooo bored!'

Charlie looked in too, 'Yeah you're right!'

'Who's Bailey?' Mike asked trying to look in with us, but we were blocking the whole window.

Bailey yawned and then looked towards the clock but missed after noticing us at the window. She immediately brightened up and waved a little. She poked Jacob in the shoulder and pointed. He turned and looked. He grinned after that and we waved to them.

'Let's go,' Kaylee said still angry that she had to baby sit us.

'Ok. Where to now?' I said looking questioningly at Charlie.

'Uh… Here,' he said leading us to our next destination.

We toured the school with Mike for the entire morning and when lunch came around Mike and Charlie were practically the best of friends.

'So, Mikey,' I said. 'Wanna sit with us at lunch?'

'Shore. If that's ok with you guys,' he replied.

'No problem!' Charlie said enthusiastically.


End file.
